Como la vida misma
by Po Y Tigresa
Summary: -Lo sé, vuestra primera cita debería haber sido la ultima, pero a veces el destino tiene otros planes, Tigresa; la vida te cambia, la vida te sorprende, la vida... ya nunca será igual.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

**Capitulo 1.**

Abrí una vez más ese baúl. Estaba lleno de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos. Cogí un álbum y empecé a observar las pinturas. La vi a ella, luego a él y luego… los vi a ambos antes de… Cerré el álbum bruscamente. No quería volver a recordar lo sucedido. Pero ya era tarde.

Las imágenes volvieron a mi mente.

* * *

Era una cálida tarde de primavera. Me preparaba para conocer al mejor amigo de Grulla, Po. Me duche y al salir del baño sonaron unos golpecitos los cuales provenían de la puerta principal. Era muy temprano para que Po me recogiese. Me quite la toalla que llevaba puesta y me puse un albornoz largo de color rojo. Baje las escaleras y fui a la puerta, la cual abrí un poco solo para ver quién era.

-Hola Tigresa.

-Oh… hola Víbora- salude mientras abría más la puerta para que la reptil pasara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte- respondió sonriente.

-Gracias Víbora, pero yo puedo arreglarme sola…no te molestes- dije para evitar que me maquillara.

-No es molestia, sabes que me encanta maquillarte y cepillarte el pelo- replicó feliz, con esa sonrisa que siempre me provocaba escalofríos.

Intente replicar, pero al ver su cara de felicidad no pude. Fuimos hasta mi habitación mientras ella hablaba hasta por los codos… se que no tiene brazos así que es imposible que tenga codos… pero vosotros me entendéis ¿no?

Al llegar a mi habitación saque una bolsa de tela azul con rayas blancas, o blanca con rayas azules, y se la di a Víbora, ella la cogió y se sentó en la cama mientras abría la bolsa. Saco algunos frascos y pinceles de diferente tamaño, empezó a leer las etiquetas que estaban pegadas en los frascos mientras me sentaba a esperar.

-Oye Víbora… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Tigresa- respondió sin levantar la vista de los frascos.

-¿Crees que Tai Lung pueda cuidar el valle el solito?

-Tigresa, es mayor, claro que podrá. Es un maestro de kung fu, se puede defender.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres?- pregunto mirándome.

-¿Crees que no se dormirá?... ya ha pasado dos veces, las dos veces que me ha ayudado a proteger el valle.

-No creo que se duerma, Shifu le dio hoy el día libre y se la paso todo el día durmiendo- respondió burlona.

-Pues como todas las veces que le dan un día libre-comente.

-Jejejeje…además la Reina Nocturna también se merece una noche libre. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste una?- preguntó.

-Emm… creo que fue cuando tenia diecisiete años- respondí con naturalidad.

-¡¿No has tenido una noche libre desde hace dos años?!- pregunto sorprendida Víbora.

-Si, pero da igual- respondí restándole importancia- me gusta ser la Reina Nocturna.

-Pues disfruta hoy tu noche al máximo. Por cierto, toma, espero que te guste. Lo compro tu padre.- se acerco y me dejo una bolsa de tela en las piernas.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno… es la ropa que vas a llevar.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa?- dejaba que Víbora me maquillara, porque no me quedaba otra, pero no iba a dejar que me pusiera vestiditos, ni tacones, ni chorradas de esas.

-Ábrelo- fue lo único que dijo.

Me dirigí a la cama y extendí el contenido de la bolsa allí.

-Wow- tenía que reconocer que era muy bonito.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó sonriente.

-No…- Víbora borró su sonrisa- ¡Me encanta!

¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Era un precioso qipao rojo de mangas cortas, en el pecho estaba cosido en hilo dorado un pavo real, las plumas de su cola, doradas también, llegaban hasta la cintura. En la parte derecha tenia un corte que iba desde la mitad de la falda hasta que se terminaba el qipao.

- ¿Enserio que Shifu compro esto? -le pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, Shifu está al tantosobre tu cita con Po.

-Solo espero que Po no sea como…como- no pude continuar hablando, la voz se me cortó, me empezó a doler el pecho, y las lágrimas envolvieron mis ojos. Lo había recordado de nuevo.

-Tranquila Tigresa, Po no es como él- respondió mientras posaba su cola en mi hombro.- Anda ve a probártelo… y recuerda, olvídalo, él se fue y no estas obligada a recordarle.

Abrí la puerta del baño y la cerré a mis espaldas. Me saque el albornoz y lo colgué en el perchero, me puse el qipao con cuidado. Termine de ponérmelo y me mire en el espejo. Algunas lágrimas traviesas se habían escapado de mis ojos y habían dejado surcos en mis mejillas, me lave la cara y me la seque para después abrir la puerta y salir a mi cuarto.

-Listo-anuncié. La serpiente alzo la vista en mi dirección.

-Guau.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras sonreía.

-Nada, solo estas…wow- se acerco a mi y me ayudo a abrocharme el qipao, cuando termino la labor se dirigió nuevamente a la cama. De la bolsa en la que estaba el qipao saco una cajita blanca con un lazo azul marino. Se acerco a mí y me la dio.

-Toma, es un pequeño regalo de parte de Grulla.

-¿De parte de Grulla?- pregunte confusa, Grulla nunca me había hecho un regalo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

-Si, yo lo elegí pero lo pago el, lo que pasa es que él no lo sabe- empezó a reírse nerviosa mientras me daba la caja.

-Víbora, eres la mejor- comente mientras cogía la caja, fingiendo estar feliz.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Venga, ábrela.

Abrí la pequeña caja, dentro había un collar con una flor de loto dorada.

-¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias Víbora!- dije con una sonrisa amarga.

-Me alegro que te guste- respondió sonriente.

No dije mas nada, ella me empezó a maquillar mientras ambas nos perdíamos en nuestros pensamientos.

Lo que habíamos hablado hacia unos minutos me había entristecido un poco. Había vuelto a recordarle, aun sabiendo que no iba a volver. Recordé sus besos, fríos y sin cariño, sus palabras, las cuales siempre fueron falsas. Hacia ya dos años que me había dado cuenta de que todo en él era falso, dos años los cuales no volví a pensar en él, los cuales se había ido el dolor, pero no del todo. Todavía dolía, menos que antes, pero dolía. Recordé esa noche, cuando lo espere en mi cuarto en el Palacio de Jade y no apareció, esa noche me había extrañado que no se pasara por ahí, pues siempre lo hacia. La siguiente noche tampoco apareció, y así pasó un mes, lloraba por él, lo esperaba hasta tarde, cuando ya no podía seguir llorando y mi mente me dejaba descansar, mi rendimiento en el kung fu bajo drásticamente y decidí no seguir allí, ya no podía más. Me fui del Palacio de Jade, lejos de mi padre y mi hermano, solo porque ahí todo me recordaba a él. Él solía practicar kung fu, era un ayudante del Palacio, pero mi padre lo dejaba entrenar, era muy bueno, pero no mejor que yo o que Tai Lung.

Me compre una casa en las afueras del pueblo, pero no deje de entrenar, solía ponerme ropa negra y una máscara por las noches y entraba al pueblo para proteger a los aldeanos, pronto me gane el apodo de Reina Nocturna, ya que solo me veían con la máscara por la noche. Salía muy poco por el día, ya que me la pasaba durmiendo, descansando para hacer mi trabajo por la noche…

_-"El tiempo todo lo cura, pequeña"_- me había dicho Oogway, pero yo no lo notaba, todavía siento como el corazón se me encoje al recordarle.

-¡¿Tigresa?! ¡Tigresa!- la voz de Víbora hizo que volviera de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa Víbora?- pregunte con la voz neutra.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, no respirabas Tigresa. ¡No estabas respirando!- exclamó preocupada- ¿Qué te pasa? Tigresa, me estas preocupando

-No es nada Víbora, lo prometo. No te preocupes tanto por mi, estoy muy bien.

-Eso espero- ella siguió con su trabajo, cerré los ojos. Ya no quería pensar en nada, absolutamente nada, solo quería estar en paz…

-Ya esta, termine. -la voz de Víbora sonó después de unos minutos, yo abrí los ojos y fui a mirarme en el espejo que estaba en el baño de mi cuarto- ¿Te gusta?

- Si esta muy bien Víbora, gracias- respondí con la voz apagada.

-No hay de que. Me voy, Grulla me invito a cenar, pasa mañana por el Palacio de Jade y me cuentas como te fue. Hasta mañana Tigresa.

-Hasta mañana Víbora, que la pases muy bien.

Salí a mi habitación y me puse el collar que Víbora me había dado. No había visto como me había maquillado, no era necesario, sabía que ella maquillaba como una profesional. Baje a la planta baja y me senté en uno de los sillones del salón, eran cerca de las ocho, Po debería estar al llegar.

Mire algunos retratos que había colgados en la pared, en especial uno en el que estábamos mi padre y maestro, Shifu; mi hermano, Tai Lung y yo en uno de los muchos torneos que hice de niña. Había más retratos en la pared, pero ese es el que mas llamaba mi atención. Me fije en Shifu y en Tai Lung, estaban normales, como siempre. Me fije en mi misma, llevaba puesto un traje tradicional de kung fu con un dragón cosido en el pecho con hilos dorados. Estaba mirando de reojo al público, y tenia una imperceptible sonrisa. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el público, había muchas personas, todas muy parecidas, el único diferente era un panda de ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de color amarillo oscuro, con un cinturón rojo y amarillo, era adorable, yo tenía trece años en ese torneo, él tal vez tuviese catorce o quince. Me volví a sentar en el sillón y continúe esperando.

Había pasado una hora cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Me levante del sillón y estire las pocas arrugas que le había hecho al kimono, llegue hasta la puerta y la abrí. De pie frente a mi había un panda, tendría unos veinte o veintiún años, vestía unos pantalones azules oscuros y una camiseta gris. No era muy flaco, pero tampoco era muy gordo. Me fije en sus ojos; verde esmeralda, parecían cansados, pero aun así reflejaban sorpresa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunte amablemente, no se porque pero sentí que lo conocía.

-Eh…Busco a… Xia- respondió el panda leyendo un trozo de papel. Se me encogió el corazón al escuchar ese nombre después de casi tres años.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo imprimación de esta historia, espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla. No os olvidéis de dejar comentarios o iré a vuestras casas y os dejare sin chocolate! xD**

**Se despide dándole un abrazo a todos, la chica que se va a casar con el chocolate... Voz: ¡deja de soñar!..**

**PoYTigresa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

**Capitulo 2.**

-Eh…Busco a… Xia- respondió el panda leyendo un trozo de papel. Se me encogió el corazón al escuchar ese nombre después de casi tres años.

-Yo soy Xia… pero te agradecería que me llamases Tigresa, ese nombre…me trae malos recuerdos- el panda se quedo mirándome y se formo un silencio algo incomodo, por lo menos para mi.- ¿Tengo lunares en la cara?

-¿Qué?- pregunto un confuso panda.

-¿Qué si tengo lunares, en vez de rayas, en la cara?- repetí algo burlona.

-No, eres una tigresa, no una leopardo- respondió

-¡Wow, ¿enserio?!... ¡No me había dado cuenta!- dije fingiendo sorpresa.- Era broma...mmm...

-Me llamo Po, estoy aquí, porque Grulla y Víbora nos planearon una cita.-respondió él.

-Lo se.

-¿Sabías mi nombre?-pregunto Po.

-No… bueno, si, pero no sabía como eras. Lo dije porque estoy al tanto de que Grulla y Víbora nos planearon una cita, si no ahora no estaría vestida así.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó. Yo asentí mientras salía y cerraba las puertas a mis espaldas.

Comenzamos a caminar, en silencio, llegamos hasta un pequeño restaurante. Me resultaba bastante familiar. Entramos al establecimiento y el panda se dirigió a una mesa libre, la cual estaba pegada a la pared, yo le seguí de cerca. Po se sentó de espaldas a la pared y yo en la silla en frente de él. Miré el establecimiento mientras el panda leía el menú; la mayoría de los clientes eran parejas, pero también había alguna familia. El establecimiento estaba iluminado por farolillos y las velas que estaban encima de las mesas. Al lado de la puerta de entrada, en una esquina, había varios trozos de madera, parecían mesas y sillas rotas. En uno de los trozos había dos letras talladas:_RN_

_-"Este es el restaurante que ataco ese bandido enmascarado hace una semana, ¿por qué no habrán recogido esos trozos?"- _pensé. Vi como un viejo ganso se acercaba a nosotros, llevaba puesto un delantal y un gorro con… ¿un cuenco de fideos?

-Hola, soy el señor Ping. Bienvenida al restaurante: "Guerrero Dragón Fideos y Tofú"- se presento el ganso ya al lado de la mesa.

-Es mi padre- comentó Po.- Papá ella se llama Xia…digo, Tigresa.

-Encantada de conocerlo.- dije. El ganso paseo su mirada entre el panda y yo. Puso una cara de reproche cuando miró a Po.

-Po, hijo… ¡¿Cuándo me ibas a presentar a tu novia?!- chilló Ping.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Papá, ella no es mi novia!- exclamó el panda sonrojado.

-¿Cómo que no es tu novia? Entonces, ¿por qué estas cenando con ella?- pregunto curioso. Po choco la palma de su mano contra su frente.

-Lo organizaron Grulla y Víbora, para que nos conociéramos.- aclaró él.- Ella no me ha visto en su vida…creo.

-Y yo que me había emocionado al imaginarme a mis nietos corriendo por el restaurante.- me atragante con mi propia saliva al escuchar el comentario del ganso, y empecé a toser.

-¡Papá!- gritó Po, sonrojado, al igual que yo, a niveles sobrenaturales.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

El panda y su padre se fueron corriendo a la cocina. Po volvió segundos después con un vaso de agua, me sorprendió que siendo tan grande pudiese ser tan rápido. Me bebí el vaso de agua apaciguando la tos.

-Disculpa, tengo que hablar con mi padre, siento mucho lo sucedido, ¿qué vas a pedir para cenar?- preguntó.

-Sorpréndeme.- fue lo único que dije.

El panda se fue. Me quede sola, miré de nuevo a mi alrededor; el local se había llenado aún más. Una figura llamó mi atención, me fijé en una de las mesas más pegada a la entrada, justamente en la esquina donde se encontraban los trozos de madera, allí estaba sentada una persona, no se podía ver quien o cómo era, pues llevaba puesta una capucha blanca que ocultaba su cara, llevaba toda la ropa blanca. Media alrededor de metro setenta, de su cara solo se podía ver sus ojos, azules zafiro, los cuales estaban mirándome fijamente. Al ver que yo lo observaba aparto su mirada y la dirigió a la cocina. Le miré fijamente, intentando, sin éxito, verle la cara. Me fije en sus ojos, brillantes gracias a las luces del restaurante, se podía ver reflejada algo parecido a la ira. El sujeto volvió a mirarme, esta vez no aparto su vista, no hasta que entro otra figura, encapuchada también, y se sentó enfrente. Empezaron a hablar y a "mirarme disimuladamente". Aparte la vista de ellos, de repente mis uñas me parecían muy interesantes. Po llegó con una bandeja llena de platos de comida, la cual dejo enfrente de mí.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó, todavía de pie.- ¿Agua, té, vino?

-Agua, por favor. -respondí con una sonrisa.

El panda no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo a la cocina, cuando la uno de los extraños se levantó, más precisamente el que había llegado recientemente el cual seguía ocultando su rostro bajo esa capucha verde oscuro. Se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y se recostó en la pared, mientras extendía uno de sus pies.

Po salió de la cocina y, al no ver el pie, tropezó y se cayó de bruces en el frío suelo de piedra, haciendo que el vaso de agua saliera volando y cayera encima de mi. Me levante bruscamente, mojada de pies a cabeza, y cuando iba a encarar al extraño, éste ya se había ido junto con su amigo. Fui a ayudar a Po, el pobre se había raspado las rodillas. Le ayude a sentarse en una silla.

-Pe-perdona Tigresa, tropecé. Siento mucho haberte ensuciado el qipao… soy un torpe.- se disculpó el pobre panda con una mirada triste.

- ¡Eh!... No digas eso, no eres torpe. Y en cuanto al qipao, no te preocupes, solo es agua.- respondí sonriendo. –Vamos a ver esas heridas. Venga quita esa cara tan larga, que te vas a arrugar… voy a por un poco de ungüento y gasas.

-N-no hace falta, solo son unos raspones.- replico Po.

Hice caso omiso a lo que había dicho el panda y me acerque a la barra de pedidos. Le pedí lo necesario al señor Ping, quien me lo dio sin preguntar, pero cuando me dirigí a donde estaba Po sentí la curiosa mirada del ganso clavándose en mi nuca.

-Aquí estoy.- me arrodille enfrente al panda mientras mojaba una gasa en un poco de ungüento. –No grites, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo crees que…? ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!... ¡ARDE!... ¡ARDE!... ¡¿POR QUÉ ARDE TANTO?!- gritó al ponerle una gasa con ungüento.

-Estaba un poco infectada, nada más. –respondí. Fui limpiándole las rodillas, cuando termine recogí todo y le devolví el ungüento y las gasas al señor Ping.

Volví a la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

-Bueno… ¿Y en que trabajas?- me pregunto él.

-No trabajo, antes era un miembro de los Cinco Furiosos, pero me fui voluntariamente cuando llegó el Maestro Mantis. Para no romper la tradición. –mentí, en parte. -Por favor, no le digas a nadie que era la Maestra Xia.

-Wow… ¿Eres la Maestra Xia?- exclamó.

-**Era **la Maestra Xia.- respondí resaltando la palabra "era".- ¿Y tú, a qué te dedicas?

**Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerles a ****Yushi Lucile and Agatha****, ****Leonard kenway****, ****jeffersongongora**** y a mar de celos por haber dejado sus comentarios, enserio, me alegraron mucho el día. =D**

**Por cierto, solo hay un panda. **

**PoYTigresa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

**Capítulo 3.**

-**Era** la Maestra Xia.- respondí resaltando la palabra "era".- ¿Y tú, a qué te dedicas?

-Pues, era camarero de este restaurante, pero a veces la vida nos sorprende y acabe siendo el Guerreo del Dragón.- comentó pavoneándose. Se veía completamente ridículo.

-Mmm...Con que el Guerreo del Dragón… Tendrás que demostrármelo algún día… yo quise ser la Guerrera del Dragón y entrene muy duro para conseguirlo, pero no siempre tienes lo que deseas… un momento, si eras camarero… ¿cómo te eligieron Guerrero del Dragón?

-Bueno… es una larga historia… y… tengo sueño…así que… adiós. –respondió con voz nerviosa mientras se iba rápidamente tropezando con las mesas ya vacías. Le odie por hacer aquello. El señor Ping se acercó a la mesa y dejó un papel con varios números escritos en el.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte mientras cogía el papel.

-La cuenta- respondió.

-¡¿Me cobra por haber usado el ungüento y las gasas?!... ¡Era para su hijo!-exclamé.- ¡No tengo cincuenta yuanes!

-Pues con algo tienes que pagarme, puedes limpiar el restaurante completo, servir a los clientes mañana…

-Tenga, cincuenta yuanes.- me di la vuelta al escuchar la voz de…

-¡Gracias Maestro Tai Lung! – agradeció Ping haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto, mientras cogía la bolsa con el dinero.

-Me debes una.- comentó el leopardo mientras salíamos del restaurante.

-No, tú me debes una a mí.- respondí.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?!- pregunto confuso el Tai Lung.

-Te has dormido dos veces y no le he dicho nada a Shifu.- conteste.- Me pagaste una, falta la otra.

- ¡Oh! Y yo que quería que me invitaras a un dulce. –respondió Tai Lung imitando a un niño.

- A Huan Yue le hubiese dicho que si… ¡Pero porque es un crío!

-Claro… al sobrino si, pero al hermano no. ¡No es justo!

-Tai Lung no empieces a comportarte así…

-¿Por qué? Me gusta ser así.- replicó el leopardo.

-Me apiado de Liang…- comenté mientras entraba a mi casa.

-Hasta mañana vaga. –comentó el leopardo.

-Lo dice el que se pasa siempre los días libres durmiendo…-dije.- Hasta mañana.

Cerré la puerta con llave y subí a mi habitación. Me cambie el qipao por una camiseta violeta y unos pantalones cortos negros. Abrí la puerta del baño y empecé a lavarme la cara, cuando, repentinamente, escuche un sonido seco proveniente de mi habitación. Miré a través del espejo, pero allí no había nada, ni nadie, solo estaba yo. Me miré en el espejo, tenía el maquillaje corrido y los ojos brillantes gracias a la luz, algo me decía que estuviese alerta. Termine de lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, salí al cuarto. La ventana estaba abierta y un gélido viento entraba por ella. Me asome y vi la entrada del valle, todo estaba vacío, oscuro. Iba a cerrar la ventana cuando oí otro ruido, esta vez venía de la planta baja, justamente de la cocina. Fui al barandal de las escaleras y me asome para intentar ver algo, pero todo estaba oscuro. Lentamente fui bajando las escaleras, sigilosa, a cada paso que daba una parte de mi me decía que tuviese cuidado. Llegué a la cocina, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, me agache cuando ya estaba debajo del marco de la puerta. Escuche cómo algo o alguien abría y cerraba las alacenas y los cajones con prisa. Avance hasta quedar detrás de la pequeña mesa, una figura enmascarada buscaba algo en el cajón donde solía guardar los cuchillos más grandes. Con agilidad encendí una vela mientras el extraño por acto reflejo cogía un cuchillo de carnicero. Me fije en él, tenía una capucha verde oscuro y una mascara del mismo color.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte con voz neutra. El enmascarado se dio la vuelta y me miro con una mirada perversa, sus ojos amarillos brillaban, el mismo brillo que tiene un asesino cuando está a punto de cometer un crimen.

-Alguien sin importancia.- respondió secamente mientras se acercaba a mí blandiendo el cuchillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunte con los brazos colgando a cada lado de mi cuerpo como dos pesos muertos. El extraño no respondió, llego hasta donde me encontraba y me coloco el cuchillo en el cuello.

-No dirás nada, no dirás nada que he estado a aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- comentó pasando olímpicamente de mi pregunta.

-¿Y si digo que no?-pregunte.

-Pues me encargare de que no cuentes nada.- contesto mientras presionaba levemente el cuchillo.

De un movimiento hice que soltara el cuchillo, cuando el todavía estaba en el aire lo cogí y lo puse de nuevo en su lugar.

-Creo que mi respuesta va a ser un no.- respondí mientras me ponía en posición de combate.

El enmascarado estaba desconcertado pero no dudó en atacarme. Bloquee y esquive los golpes con mucha facilidad pero me empezaba a aburrir. Fui retrocediendo poco a poco mientras salía de la cocina y me acercaba a la puerta, sin darle la espalda abrí la puerta y salí afuera para poder acabar de una vez con esto. Le di con una patada lateral en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, el sujeto avanzo. Calcule el espacio, cuando estuvo a unos metros hice mi jugada, le ataque con una patada de dragón dejándolo algo aturdido. Antes de que volviera a reaccionar le ataque a los nervios dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- exigió saber.

-¿No te ibas a encargar de mi?- pregunte pasando de su pregunta.

-¿Me vas a matar?- pregunto intentando sonar inexpresivo, pero en su voz se notaba que estaba nervioso. No le conteste, alargué mi mano hasta su máscara y de un brusco movimiento se la saque. Era un zorro enorme, tenía los ojos amarillos y su pelaje era rojizo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté. Al no obtener respuesta acerque mi mano hasta su cuello. – te he hecho una pregunta y quiero que la contestes… ¡Ya!

-Z… Zhao, me llamo Zhao.- contesto a regañadientes el zorro.

-¿Quién te mando?- volví a preguntar.

-Nadie.- respondió secamente

-¿Qué buscabas?

-Algo.

-Se me está agotando la paciencia y no te gustará. –comenté. El zorro no respondió, lo cogí de la ropa y empecé a zarandearlo.- ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

-¡NO!- gritó el zorro.

-Bien, tú lo quisiste.

-Espera… ¿qué me vas a hacer?- pregunto nervioso Zhao.

-Algo. –respondí imitando su voz.

Después de dejarlo atado he inconsciente al lado de la puerta de mi casa volví a mi habitación y me lave la cara. Ahora si estaba cansada, me acosté en la cama, de espaldas a la pared e intente dormir. De repente algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Ya sabía quien era el sujeto que le hizo la zancadilla a Po. Era ese tal Zhao, si no era él, ¿quién? Ambos eran de la misma estatura, tenían la misma máscara y la misma capucha.

Me quede pensando en el que tenia la capucha blanca y los ojos azules, me recordaba a...

Era imposible que fuera… Mucha gente puede tener los ojos azules zafiro ¿no?

Baje a la cocina, no tenia sueño pero estaba cansada y pensar en lo que sucedió no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Me prepare un vaso de leche caliente, suplicando que eso atrajera al sueño. Cuando termine deje el vaso en el fregador y subí lentamente las escaleras.

Volví a acostarme ya por segunda vez en esa noche. Me di la vuelta quedando de espaldas a la pared y cerré los ojos, pero los volví a abrir cuando sentí unos fríos dedos recorrer mi espalda, dibujando un corazón. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y se me abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a un lobo recostado en mi cama.

Tenía el pelaje blanco, una sonrisa burlona y… unos ojos… azules zafiro. Lo reconocí al instante.

Era él.

-Hola Xia, cuanto tiempo ¿eh?- salte de la cama y me puse lo más alejada de él que pude.

**¡Eeeeeen fin! Aquí se acabo el capítulo. ¡Ey tú! Si tú, el/la que esta leyendo esto ahora mismo, en este mismo instante… quiero agradecerte por haber leido el capitulo, muchas gacias :3, también te agradeceria que dejases un comentario en ese cuadrado tan "helmozo" de ahí abajo..xD también agradezco a los que comentaron esta historia, me alegraron mucho el dia =D**

**Leonard kenway****: paciencia chico! xD, ya vendran esas escenas de po y tigresa. Me alegra que te guste la historia :3**

**BrisTigressandPo****: me alegro de que te guste mi historia.**

**jeffersongongora****: ya sabes quien es ese par, creo xD… y si te preguntas por qué se fueron los de las capuchas fue para no recibir la golpiza de una Tigresa enfadada xD.**

**AlienHeart1915****: aquí termina la cita y paciencia, Po ya contara la historia de cómo se convirtió en el Guerrero del Dragón**

**Beno gente, me despido. Cuidense mucho y no se olviden de comer chocolate :3, tampoco se olviden de darme un poco, o mandare a mi ejercito de gatitos-adorables-asesinos xD**

**Se despide, **

**PoYTigresa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

**Capítulo 4.**

-Hola Xia, cuanto tiempo ¿eh?- salte de la cama y me puse lo más alejada de él que pude.

-¿Qué quieres Syaoran? Que sepas que tus jueguitos ya me los sé. –dije inexpresiva.

-¿Que qué quiero? Pues fácil, quiero que vuelvas a acostarte y te duermas, te ves cansada. –contesto el lobo. – Estábamos cómodos.

-¿Tú y quién más, chucho?- pregunte con poca paciencia.

-Pues tú y yo, obvio. Estabas bien hasta que te toque, te prometo que no te volveré a tocar si te molesta, cariño. –me apoye en la pared enarcando una ceja.

-Primero: habla por ti, yo no estaba cómoda. Segundo y más importante: yo ya no soy tu "cariño". Deje de serlo hace casi tres años. –respondí enfadada.

-¿Qué?... tú siempre has sido y serás mi verdadero amor. –se levanto de la cama y avanzó hacia mi.- Siempre te querré Xia, y tú lo sabes.

-No me llames así, chucho. –mascullé. Él llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me impidió salir poniendo sus grandes brazos a mí alrededor.

-¿Así como? ¿No quieres que te llame Xia? –Yo negué con la cabeza y fruncí el seño.- pero ese es tu nombre, y me gusta…

Su rostro se iba acercando más al mío, se acerco tanto que pude sentir su respiración chocar contra mi cara, olía a menta. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, no pude hacer nada, era una cabeza mas alto que yo… me saco de mis pensamientos cuando estampo sus labios contra los míos, intente oponerme, pero él siguió besándome con rabia, al ver que no respondía. No quería hacerlo, sabía que él no me amaba, lo supe desde que se fue. No quería volver a verle, pero veo que la vida quiere que sufra, la vida puede llegar a ser muy cruel. Unos minutos después dejó de besarme, cansado de que no respondiera. Se separo de mí unos centímetros para examinarme. Tenía los brazos colgados como dos pesos muertos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mi cola serpenteaba en el aire, nerviosa. Sentí cómo algo liquido y caliente fluía de mi labio inferior, sangre, mi sangre. Él era el culpable, me mordió cuando me besaba con tanto frenesí.

- ¿Qué pasa ... ¿Ya no me amas? -preguntó.

-No, no te amo Syaoran… ya no.

-Xia, yo te sigo queriendo- volvió a acercar su rostro pero yo baje la cabeza y puse las manos en su pecho

-Pero yo a ti no. –se apartó sin decir nada, llego hasta la ventana sin voltear a verme.

-Cuidate. -no me moví, vi cómo giraba su cabeza dejándome ver la mitad de su cara. –Quiero que sepas que lucharé por ti… no dejare que ese panda te separe de mi.

Se fue, el gélido aire entraba por la habitación, lloraba en silencio aun sabiendo que en esa oscura habitación solo estaba yo, que mis sollozos no molestarían a nadie.

Deje la ventana abierta y me acosté aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Siempre pensaba que dormirse con el corazón roto y lágrimas en los ojos era la peor de las torturas. Me recordaba a esos días cuando vivía en el Palacio de Jade. Deje de pensar, ya no quería saber nada, no por esa noche. Pasaron unos minutos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

· · ·

-Tigresa…

El sol todavía no había salido, al mirar hacia la ventana vi a mi "querido" hermano de pie dentro de mi habitación, tocando incansablemente el cristal de la ventana.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. –saludo el leopardo, burlón.

-¿Qué quieres Tai Lung? –bufé ocultándome bajo las sábanas, intentando reconciliar el sueño.

-¿No te vas a levantar? –preguntó con tono de sorpresa. -¡La Maestra Xia, la que se levanta acompañando al sol, la que siempre es tan puntual, la…!

- ¡Callate! -Le grite exasperada.

-Vale, vale. Creo que alguien esta en sus días. –comentó Tai Lung, cogí un cojín y se lo tire con un poco de fuerza en la cara. -¡Ay! ¡Eres una bruta, ojala hubiese una ley contra el maltrato hacia el leopardo!

-Tú solito te lo buscaste. –Le conteste.- ¿Qué quieres Tai Lung?

-Tienes que ir al Palacio de Jade, Víbora tiene algo que decir y no lo va a hacer hasta que tú estés.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que me dejo con la intriga.

-Anoche apenas dormí, así que déjame en paz.

-Y… ¿Qué hiciste para que durmieras tan poco?... Po no habrá estado aquí, ¿verdad? –me levante y le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Oye ¿Por qué me pegas?! -exclamó Tai Lung.

-Vete Tai Lung. –me dirigí a la cama y me volví a arropar con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, pero el leopardo me cogió de la cintura y me puso sobre su hombro con la sábana e incluso con mi almohada. -¡¿Pero que rayos haces?! ¡Bájame!

-No hasta que lleguemos al Palacio de Jade- respondió.

Fue hasta mi armario, seguramente a coger mi ropa de entrenamiento. Yo pataleaba como una niña pequeña, pero el leopardo ni se inmutaba, bajó las escaleras y fue a la puerta, vi el barandal de las escaleras y me aferre a el como si mi vida dependiera en ello.

-¡¿Qué haces?... suéltate! –exclamó el leopardo tirando de mi.

-¡No quiero! ... ¡Quiero dormir, tengo sueño! –grité.

-Y después te quejas de que parezco un niño pequeño. –dijo.

¿Sabes que me gusta dormir. -Respondí.

-Muy bien tendré que hacerte… ¡cosquillas! –exclamó.

-Sabes que no tengo, ¿verdad? –pregunte riendo.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto con malicia.

-Tan segura como que me llamo…ajajajajja…para…jajajajajj… no me toques los pies… jajajajaja

-¿No decías que no tenias cosquillas, Tigresa? –pregunto riendo también.

No me di cuenta de que ya habíamos salido de mi casa, y estábamos caminando ya en la entrada del pueblo. Sentí la mirada de algunos curiosos que ya se habían levantado. Muy lentamente pasaron veinte minutos, los cuales aproveche para dormir…

· · ·

-Uff, hermanita tienes que bajar de peso. –comento el leopardo después de unos treinta minutos, despertándome.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Estabas dormida?! –pregunto. – ¡Me dejaste hablando solo!

-Nadie te mando a ir a buscarme. –le respondí.

Llegamos hasta las puertas de la cocina, las cuales Tai Lung abrió.

-Papi… ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto el único niño del Palacio, Huan Yue.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Tai Lung? –reconocí la voz de Mono.

-¿Eso es una almohada? –pregunto Grulla.

-Esto es… emm… ¡Un regalo! –dijo Tai Lung dejándome en una silla.

-¿Es para mi papi? –preguntó un tímido Huan Yue.

-Claro que si, venga ábrelo. –respondió el leopardo.

Sentí como me quitaban la sábana de la cabeza, y vi a los actuales Cinco Furiosos, a mi padre Shifu, a Liang y a Huan Yue y a… ¡¿PO?!

-¿Tigresa? –sonaron siete voces a coro.

-¡Tía Tigresa! –chilló el pequeño leopardo de ojos violetas.

-em… ¡Sorpresa! –dije extendiendo los brazos.

-¿Por qué vienes envuelta en una sabana? –pregunto Liang.

-Pregúntale a tu marido. –conteste fulminando con la mirada a Tai Lung

Después de desayunar mientras reíamos y bromeábamos, Víbora hizo que todos nos callásemos.

-Escuchad… Grulla y yo os tenemos que decir algo… -empezó Víbora algo nerviosa, mientras cogía el ala de Grulla. –No… nosotros…

-¿Qué, qué pasa con vosotros? –exclamó impaciente Tai Lung.

-Nosotros… mejor sigue tú, Grulla. –pidió la serpiente, sonrojada.

-Bueno… no-nosotros… nos… -Grulla dijo algo más, algo que nadie logro entender.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera yo lo escuche. –dije. –Repítelo más alto.

-Nosotros… nos…nos vamos a… nos…

-¡¿Vas a decirlo de una vez?! –exclamo un exasperado panda.

-¡Nos vamos a casar! –gritaron ambos, mientras se sonrojaban a niveles máximos…

* * *

La boda había sido espectacular. Yo termine siendo la madrina y Po el padrino, todo iba perfectamente. Solo que a la vida le encanta ver como sufro y por eso se llevo a Víbora y a Grulla de mi vida, para siempre…

**Mientras en una sala de interrogatorios, se puede ver a una chica amarrada a una silla de pies y manos**

**Voz: ¿Qué les hiciste a Grulla y a Víbora?**

**PoYTigresa: …**

**Voz: ¡RESPONDE!**

**PoYTigresa: ¿Por qué tengo que responder, acaso es un interrogatorio?**

**Voz: Si, justamente es un interrogatorio. –coge una bolsa de chocolate y la abre. –Responde o el chocolate lo pagará muy caro…**

**PoYTigresa: ¡NOOO! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mi chocolate!**

**Voz: ¡Pues responde!**

**PoYTigresa: ¡A mi no me grites! –gritó mientras usaba una fuerza sobrenatural para soltarse de las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus pies y manos. -¡Devuélveme mi chocolate!**

**Voz: Y-yo… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! –se aleja corriendo y gritando con voz de niñita.**

**PoYTigresa: La próxima vez que se lo piense mejor antes de sacarme mi chocolate…-se sacude las manos y mira en vuestra direccion. -¿Ha-habeis visto todo?... Yo… emm… ¡Esa no era yo! era…era… mi hermana gemela… si, también le encanta el chocolate, es que la pobre se mete en muchos líos… je-je-je o.o ok, si era yo…**

**Bueno pues nada, dejen sus comentarios en ese espacio blanco, que espera con mucha paciencia que lo llenen con letras, mientras ustedes dejan sus comentarios yo iré respondiéndolos…**

**Leonard kenway****: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo… creo que Tigresa pudo con ese rufián, lo vencio sin siquiera tocarlo, es que es la mejor xD ok no, espero tu comentario, saludos.**

**AngieMorJim****: gracias por tu comentario :3 espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos desde esta sala de interrogatorios xD.**

**BrisTigressandPo****: bueno, espero que haya valido la pena dejaros con la intriga… si, aparecio "él" a ver si vuelve a tocar a Tigresa que le parto la cara, con ayuda de Po, claramente xD naa, es necesario que este en la historia, saludos.**

**AlienHeart1915****: a mi tampoco me agrada mucho Zhao, pero cuando fui a su casa a partirlo en dos, no sabia que estuviese su abogado allí, asi que yo ya no puedo tocarle… pero mi gran amiga Tigresa le dio una paliza por mi :D, saludos.**

**jeffersongongora****: mira, lo que le paso al zorro es que… enfado a Tigresa, y sufrio las consecuencias. Pobre Dark, que te hizo para que lo colgases de cabez vayas a matar? xD, saludos.**

**mafergt9: aquí tienes más, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos n.n**

**Bueno, pues os mando un abrazote "muuu" fuerte, tan fuerte que lo sienta vuestro gato y si no teneis gato, que lo sienta hasta el gato del vecino. xD saludos!**

**PoYTigresa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

**Capítulo 5.**

La boda había sido espectacular. Yo termine siendo la madrina y Po el padrino, todo iba perfectamente. Solo que a la vida le encanta ver como sufro y por eso se llevo a Víbora y a Grulla de mi vida, para siempre…

Grulla y Víbora habían ido a una fiesta, me pidieron que cuidara de Xue, pues al ser tan pequeña no podían llevarla con ellos. Xue ya estaba durmiendo cuando golpearon la puerta repetidas veces. Corrí escaleras abajo y abrí la puerta de la nueva casa de Víbora, allí estaba parado un panda. Parecía exhausto y también… ¿lloraba?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte preocupada.

-Vi…Víbora y Grulla… e-ellos… -tartamudeo Po.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? –pregunte más preocupada.

-Ellos… han sufrido un accidente.

-¡¿Qué?!

Deje a Xue con su niñera y fui corriendo al hospital, Po me acompañaba. Llegue a su habitación, se me inundaron los ojos al ver a mi mejor amiga con heridas de gravedad.

-¡Víbora! –exclame caminando hasta su cama. -¿Qui-quién lo hizo?

-N…no lo hizo nadie, Tigresa… fue un accidente. –respondió ella, débil. –Ti… Tigresa, Po… prometednos algo, por favor…

-Claro Víbora… -dijo Po.

-Prometednos que cuidareis a Xue, como si fuera vuestra propia hija… -hablo por primera vez, Grulla.

-No hace falta prometer eso, vais a salir de esta… -dije llorando.

-Lo prometo. –respondió Po, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-¿Tigresa?

-Víbora, vas a salir de esta…

-Por favor ...

-Grulla… no me hagáis prometer esto, vais a salir bien…

-Tigresa… por favor. –suplicó Víbora.

-¡Esta bien!... –respondí con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. -Lo… lo prometo…

-Gracias Tigresa… te voy a extrañar...

-¡No digas eso Víbora! ¡Vais a salir bien! ¡Y cuidareis de Xue! –grité. -¡Vosotros sois sus padres!

-Adiós… Po, Tigresa. –se despidieron ambos, mirándose uno al otro, sonriendo y por último, cerrando los ojos. –Hasta que la muerte nos separe… -susurraron, con su último aliento.

-¡NO!... ¡VÍBORA! –rugí. No lo soporte más, me deje caer de rodillas y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho.

Po se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo también le abrace y llore en su pecho, ambos lloramos hasta que nos quedamos sin lágrimas que derramar.

· · ·

Me había dormido, seguramente Po ya había llegado del Palacio de Jade. Me levante del sillón y subí las escaleras, no quería estar en esa casa, pero era una promesa que le había hecho a Víbora y a Grulla antes de… que se fueran. Abrí la puerta de la habitación cuidadosamente y mire en su interior.

Era una habitación de matrimonio, tenía dos ventanas, una en la pared de enfrente a la otra, ambas tenían unas cortinas bastante gruesas, de un color rojo oscuro. En una de las esquinas había una estantería llena de libros y algunos retratos. En la otra esquina había una pequeña cuna blanca con corazones pintados de color rosa. A cada lado de la cama doble que estaba en el centro había dos mesitas de noche con un par de retratos encima. Mire la cama, en esta estaban dos figuras durmiendo placidamente. Por alguna razón, la escena me resultaba tierna. Po dormía boca arriba y en su barriga dormía muy feliz una tigresa blanca de tan solo unos meses, la cual sus padres habían decidido llamarla Xue ya que, según ellos, tenía el pelaje blanco como la nieve. Víbora la había adoptado pensando en nosotros, ya que la pequeña era una tigresa y era blanca y negra como un panda.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar a la cama y cogí a Xue, con cuidado, intentando no despertarla, sin mucho éxito, ya que cuando la cogía en brazos abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando ver un par de ojos azules como el zafiro.

-Sh… vuelve a dormir.- susurre mientras dejaba a la bebé en su cuna y la arropaba. La pequeña cerró los ojos cuando le acaricié la mejilla.

Fui al armario empotrado que estaba al lado de la puerta y saque una caja que estaba en lo más profundo de este. Me lleve la caja hasta el baño y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Abrí la caja y saque la ropa negra que normalmente usaba, saque mi capa y mi máscara. Me quede observando la máscara, al igual que la capa era blanca, tenia una mariposa dibujada en negro en el hueco del ojo derecho, ambos huecos de los ojos estaban delineados, al igual que la mariposa de un negro brillante. Tenía algunos arañazos pero aun así la máscara parecía nueva, me puse la ropa negra y la capa, ya estaba anocheciendo así que debía darme prisa, escondí la caja lo mejor que pude y salí por la puerta trasera, la cual daba al bosque, antes de salir corriendo me ajuste la mascara. Rodee el pueblo y llegue a la entrada, ya empezaban a encender los farolillos, hoy había un festival, así que habría mas ladrones de los habituales. Mientras iba caminando los aldeanos fijaban sus miradas en mí, un pequeño niño que salio de un callejón, corrió hacia mí y se escondió entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? –pregunte dándome la vuelta mientras me arrodillaba para estar cara a cara con el pequeño ganso.

-Unos… unos niños me quieren pegar. –respondió sollozando.

-¡Mirad, allí está! ¡A por él!- gritó una niña a mis espaldas. Escuche como venían corriendo y me levante mientras me daba lentamente la vuelta, el pequeño ganso se volvió a esconder detrás de mis piernas. Los niños al verme se pararon en seco, cayéndose unos encima de los otros.

-¡L-la Reina Nocturna! –exclamaron a la vez.

-Esa soy yo, ahora me podríais explicar ¿por qué queréis pegarle? –pregunte mientras miraba al pequeño gansito.

-Me… me rompió mi juguete favorito. –respondió la mayor de ellos, una pequeña cabra

-¡Te dije que fue sin querer y que lo sentía! –chilló el pequeño ganso.

-¡Qué lo sientas no va a arreglar a la Maestra Xia! –exclamó el mayor.

-¿Maestra Xia? –pregunte. La cabra me enseño una pequeña figura de madera. Era yo, tenía un qipao, de tela, blanco con detalles dorados. Pero le faltaba un brazo.

-Ahora el Guerrero del Dragón se va a quedar sin novia. –Dijo la cabra sacando una figura de Po, sentí como mis mejillas ardían. La figura de Po tenía unos pantalones, también de tela, negros y una pajarita blanca adornaba su cuello.

-¿Sabéis quién era la Maestra Xia? –pregunte.

-¡Claro! –dijo otro de los niños, un cerdito. –Era la hermana del Maestro Tai Lung, hija del Maestro Shifu. Se le daba muy bien el kung fu, gracias a eso llegó a ser maestra con quince años. A los diecisiete años murió brutalmente en un accidente, cuando fue a proteger el Valle de una mafia, la batalla fue en el Monte Wuyi. La Maestra Xia fue sola, un error que pago con su vida. Según dicen la mato un tigre llamado Kun, hay quién dice que era su padre biológico. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, dicen que el tigre lo carbonizo después de muerta.

-Si, fue una gran maestra. –dije. –Dame la figurita, conozco a alguien que la puede arreglar, te la dejare mañana aquí, a esta hora.

-¿En serio? –pregunto con emoción la cabra.

-En serio. –respondí.

-¡Muchas gracias Reina Nocturna! –chilló abrazándome.

El grupo de niños se fueron corriendo muy felices, eso es lo que me gustaba de ellos, dejaban su orgullo de lado para seguir jugando juntos.

Seguí caminando bajo las miradas de los aldeanos. El festival estaba a punto de comenzar, así que me subí al techo del restaurante del señor Ping. Me di cuenta que Po estaba allí con Xue, hablaba animadamente con su padre. Vi como una figura, con la capucha verde se acercaba hacia ellos, otra vez Zhao, me fastidiaba volver a verlo. Ping se fue del restaurante rumbo al festival, Zhao se acerco más a Po. Empezaron a hablar hasta que Zhao cogió bruscamente a Po del cuello, esa fue mi señal para atacar.

Baje de un salto del techo y me puse a un lado de ellos, baje la cabeza, evitando que me vieran la máscara. Y espere.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Zhao.

-¿Conoces a la Reina Nocturna? – pregunte.

-¿Si? ¡Responde a mi pregunta! –exigió.

Levante la cabeza lentamente.

-Yo soy la Reina Nocturna. –respondí.

-No… -dijo Po sonriendo.

-Si. –dije mirando al panda.

- ¡No! -Repitio Zhao.

-¡Que si!... ¿no ves la mascara? –pregunte.

**Aquí se queda gente, espero que les haya gustado, emm… tenía que hacer algo pero no me acuerdo de que… -.-" ¡Ah! Si, ya me acorde… a responder reviews!**

**Leonard kenway****: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero tu comentario, bye n.n**

**jeffersongongora: todavía no podemos matar a syaoran, por desgracia… **

**Syaoran: yo no he hecho nada!**

**PoYTigresa: Tigresa te dejo salir de la jaula?**

**Syaoran: ...**

**PoYTigresa: ¡TIGRESA!¡SYAORAN SE ESCAPOO!**

**Tigresa: ¡Lo mato!**

**Syaoran: ¡Noooo! Yo estoy en la jaula ._.**

**xD gracias x tu comentario, bye!**

******BrisTigressandPo****: me alegra que haya valido la pena n.n si el ex de Tigresa es un lobo auuuuhh! O.o ok no xD tenia q recompensar a una amiga por matar a vibora… o.o yo o he dicho nada! Espero q te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos bye!**

**AngieMorJim****: es que Tigresa nos esconde demasiados secretos xD lo comprobe el otro dia que estaba dormida y me puse a tocarle la planta de los pies, se desperto y me dio una colleja .-. lol… por tai Lung no te preocupes, aki esta todo patas arriba, tai Lung es bueno, Tigresa adora dormir…xD una familia de locos…**

**Smokescreen Prime Prime: me alegra que te haya gustado n.n gracias!**

**AlienHeart1915****: aqui esta el capitulo! Espero q te haya gustado, saludos**

**Mimi- chan: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, me alegra tener más lectores n.n respondiendo a tu pregunta: si, las personas de el y ella que tigresa menciona en el primer capitulo es grulla y vibora… respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta: ni idea de porq se marcho asi… creo que fue q se puso nervioso y no queria hablar de cómo llego a ser el Guerrero del Dragón, ya lo se pudo haber dicho q no queria hablar de ello y asi no se iba pero… mas adelante lo entenderás…paciencia… saludos!**

**Me voy de aki, vosotros estais locos ¡ARRE UNICORNIO! Naa! Es broma, xD**

**Se despide**

**PoYTigresa.**

**Syaoran: ¡Y yo también!**

**Tigresa: ¡A TU JAULA, PERRO!**

**Syaoran: Si jefa: S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

**Capítulo 6.**

Levante la cabeza lentamente.

-Yo soy la Reina Nocturna. –respondí.

-No… -dijo Po sonriendo.

-Si. –dije mirando al panda.

-¡No! –repitió Zhao.

-¡Que si!... ¿no ves la mascara? –pregunte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el zorro.

-Creo que es obvio, el panda esta en apuros, creo que mi deber es ayudarlo. ¿No? –respondí.

El zorro soltó a Po y vino hacia mí, me puse en posición de combate, y él hizo lo mismo. Zhao comenzó a lanzarme patadas y golpes en la cara y estomago, los cuales esquivaba fácilmente, como la primera vez. Por un momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de Víbora siendo atacada por Zhao, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sentí como la ira me invadía.

De un movimiento aparte al zorro y le ataque con una patada lateral, directa a la cara. El lobo no pudo esquivarla a tiempo y cayó desmayado en el suelo. Me sacudí las manos y amarre al zorro. Cuando iba a salir me cogieron de la mano.

-Espera. –me di la vuelta y me encontré con un sonriente panda.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte.

-Gracias, por ayudarme. –dijo sonriendo.

-No hay por que darlas, es mi obligación como Reina de la Noche. –respondí. –espero que cuides bien a la niña.

-Emm… si, claro que la cuidare bien… ¿me… firmarías un autógrafo? –pregunto algo nervioso, saco un cuaderno y un pequeño lápiz y me los puso enfrente.

-…Claro… -firme en el papel y me fui con dirección a la cárcel.

Abrí la puerta de una patada. Vi como ese elefante tan irritante llamado Hu se caía de la silla.

-¿Otra vez durmiendo Hu? –pregunte burlona.

-¿Otro bandido? –pregunto levantándose del suelo.

-No, que va, solo es un colega que te traigo para tu fiesta sorpresa. –respondí con sarcasmo.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Tu por casualidad sabes que es el sarcasmo?... ¡Pues claro no! –exclamé.

-Oh, yo que pensaba que si había una fiesta sorpresa. –hice caso omiso a su comentario y deje a Zhao en la ultima celda que había.

Iba a salir cuando me detuve en una de las celdas, estaba oscuro pero pude distinguir a la persona que estaba allí.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? –salude.

-Diría que estoy bien, pero la verdad es que no lo estoy. –respondió una voz infantil.

-¿Te ha vuelto a pegar? ¿Hiciste caso a lo que te dije la última vez? –pregunte.

-Si, hice caso a lo que me dijiste, pero me sigue pegando sin motivos. –respondió con la voz quebrada. –Ya no tengo mantas para este invierno. Hu no me quiere dar otra.

-Ahora vuelvo. –dije caminando hasta el escritorio del elefante. Al llegar cogí una de las muchas llaves que había en la mesa, la gruesa manta gris que tenía Hu en una silla y los fideos que estaban a punto de ser engullidos por el elefante. –Vuelves a tocarle y te parto los colmillos.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi cena! Y… ¿Tocarle? ¿Tocar a quién? –fingió no saber nada, pero sabía que mentía. Lo cogí del borde de la camisa y lo estampe contra la pared.

-¡Tú sabes muy bien a quién me refiero! Y si vuelves a tocarle sin motivo ni tu propia madre te reconocerá después de que me encargué de ti. –amenacé.

-No se por qué te preocupas tanto por ese ladrón, ¡ni que fuera tu hijo! –dijo mientras me dirigía a la celda con las cosas en la mano.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? –le respondí.

Abrí la puerta de la celda y la cerré cuando ya estaba dentro. Fui hasta lo que se suponía que era la cama y me senté allí, lo que había dicho era cierto, allí hacia mucho más frío que en las otras celdas. Pude ver como una pequeña figura estaba sentada en una de las esquinas, al parecer no me había escuchado llegar pues no se había movido.

Me acerque a la esquina, pude ver que dormía. Lo cogí en brazos haciendo que despertara.

-¿Xia?... ¿E-eres tu? –pregunto un pequeño tigre blanco, de solo cinco años.

-Shh… Si, soy yo. –susurré. –Te he traído comida.

-Hu me había dado un trozo de pan duro y un vaso de agua, ya cene.

-¡Hao! ¡Eso no es una cena! –exclame mientras me sentaba en la cama y lo sentaba en mis piernas, lo cubrí con la manta. –Esto es una cena.

-¡Fideos! Me acuerdo que mamá nos los preparaba y nos daba panes de arroz. –comento feliz mientras empezaba a comer.

-¿Os preparaba? ¿Tienes hermanos? –pregunte.

-Si, tenía una hermanita, más pequeña que yo. Unos meses después de que naciera, un tipo fue a casa y se llevó a mis padres, yo estaba escondido con mi hermana en el armario de mi madre, nunca nos encontraron allí. Yo iba a por comida para los dos, pero un día me pillaron y me metieron aquí y se llevaron a Xue a…

-¡¿Xue?! –exclame interrumpiéndole. Sus ojitos dorados se posaron en los míos. -¿Cómo era Xue?

-Bueno pues como yo, una tigresa blanca…

-¿Ojos azules? –interrumpí, de nuevo.

-Emm… si creo que eran azules zafiro, como los de mi padre. Lo único que se de ella es que la llevaron al orfanato de Bao Gu.

-¡Yo se dónde está! –exclame. Víbora me había comentado que había adoptado a Xue en el mismo orfanato en el que me habían adoptado a mí. –Yo adopte a Xue.

-¡¿Enserio?! –pregunto emocionado.

-Si. Termina de comer y acuéstate, mañana tendrás una sorpresa. –dije sonriendo.

-¡Vale! –exclamó abrazándome. -¡Hasta mañana Reina Nocturna!

Lo deje en la cama y salí de allí. Le tire la llave en la mesa de Hu y me fui.

···

Las voces y risas de la gente se iban apagando por la música que sonaba, alguien me cogió de la mano dándome un suave apretón. Me giré y lo vi, él estaba a mi lado, con unos pantalones negros. Le abracé, el chico de blanco y negro me devolvió el abrazo. Me susurro algo al oído, lo cual no escuche, o no quise escuchar. Comenzamos a bailar en medio de la multitud que había.

-Po…

Deje de bailar, haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Lo miré, me perdí en esos ojos verde esmeralda. Ambos nos fuimos acercando lentamente, mi corazón comenzó a galopar en mi pecho, como si quisiera salirse de el, mis mejillas ardían. Estábamos a milímetros del rostro del otro…

-¡Ey! ¡Reina Nocturna! ¡Despierta! –vi como Tai Lung se acercaba al techo en el que estaba yo. – ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-¿Qué?... ¡No! Yo…estaba… emm… ¿descansando los parpados?

-Si, claro y allí esta bailando un dragón con los colores del arco iris… -respondió.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué eso es lo que yo digo! –dije. -¿Qué haces aquí Tai Lung?  
-¿No puedo estar aquí con mi hermanita? –alcé una ceja. –Vale… Liang me dijo que viniera a ayudarte.

No dije nada, el leopardo comenzó a hablar, pero yo no hice caso a lo que decía. Recordé el sueño que había tenido minutos antes.

¿Enserio había soñado con Po? Pero… ¿por qué? Él no me gustaba, ¿o si? ¡No, claro que no! Él me había dejado en el restaurante del su padre sola, se había ido sin pagar la cuenta, había llegado tarde a recogerme. No, estoy completamente segura de que él no me gusta.

-Tigresa, él si te gusta, aunque no lo admitas ambas sabemos que si te gusta.

-¡¿Víbora?! –exclamé.

-¿Qué dices Tigresa? –pregunto Tai Lung mirándome.

-Yo… n-nada. –respondí. Seguramente había sido mi imaginación.

-No, Tigresa, no es tu imaginación. Soy Víbora, pero solo puedes escucharme tú.

-¿Pero… como? –pregunte.

-Deja de mentirte a ti misma Tigresa, tú si amas a Po. – dijo pasando de mi pregunta.

-No me miento Víbora, no estoy enamorada de Po.

-¿Tú qué sabes Tigresa? Tú no le mandas al corazón, yo también negué que me gustaba Grulla, y mira hasta dónde llegamos.

-Pero nuestra cita salió mal. Él se fue, me dejo sola. Eso demuestra que no debemos estar juntos.

-Lo sé, vuestra primera cita debería haber sido la ultima, pero a veces el destino tiene otros planes, Tigresa; la vida te cambia, la vida te sorprende, la vida... ya nunca será igual. Por cierto Tigresa, los accidentes no existen. –dijo.

-Pero ¿Para qué me dices eso?... ¿Víbora?

**Pues nada, aquí se queda esto con la aparición especial de Víbora. Ahora… escriban su opinión, yo mientras voy a responder los comentarios comiendo chocolate :P**

**AlienHeart1915: si, pobre Xue , pero tendra unos padres geniales! ¿Verdad que si tigresa?... ¿Tigresa?... ¡NOO! ¡No te comas el chocolate que me toca el domingo! ¡Po quítaselo! xD**

**Leonard kenway: me alegra que te haya encantado mi historia ^.^ y ¡Sorpresa! ¡Un poquito de TiPo para alegrar el día-tarde-noche, no se cuando estaras leyendo esto… saludos!**

**BrisTigressandPo: perdona por dejarte con la intriga, pero es que soy asi xD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior.**

**AngieMorJim: ¿enserio que lloraste cuando murieron? me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Mimi-chan: aki tienes la continuación. Y la respuesta de tu pregunta la veremos más adelante, ni siquiera Tigresa lo sabe, ¿verdad Tigresa?**

**Tigresa: aja… mmm el chocolate del domingo esta muy bueno…**

**T_T bueno te dejo, voy a llorar la pérdida de mi chocolate, saludos.**

**xD**

**jeffersongongora: si, Po y Tigresa cuidaran a esa pequeña, serán unos super-papas xD bueno, espero que te haya gustado la historia, bye**

**Flame n' Shadows: otro lector! n.n me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :D**

**Listo, comentarios respondidos. Ahora, si no os importa voy a la tienda a comprar chocolate para el domingo, ya que ALGUIEN se comio el que yo tenia, ahora tendre que esconder mis chocolates no solo de Po, sino que también de una tigresa llamada Tigresa, bueno "pos" adios.**

**PoYTigresa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

-Pero ¿Para qué me dices eso?... ¿Víbora?

La serpiente no respondió. Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho, recordé que cuando estaba en el hospital, me había dicho que había sido un accidente… entonces, su muerte no había sido un accidente, pero… ¿quién los odiaba tanto cómo para llegar a matarlos?

-¿En qué piensas Tigresa? –pregunto Tai Lung.

-¿Eh?... No, en nada. –mentí. No quería que él lo supiera.

-Bueno, pues el festival a terminado… -comentó, sorprendiéndome, mire hacia abajo del tejado y vi que era cierto, ya no había casi nadie en las calles. –Así que…. ¿puedes firmar aquí? –el leopardo me extendió un papel y una pluma.

-¿Y esto es para…? –pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Emm… es de Liang, para asegurarse de que vine a ayudarte. –respondió. Cogí el papel y la pluma y lo firme. –Bueno, pues entonces me voy.

El leopardo se fue corriendo. Me quede sentada en el borde del techo. Víbora tenía demasiados enemigos… ¿por dónde empezaría a buscar a su asesino? Podría haber sido ese Zhao, o ese búfalo de agua que parece estar loco, em… ¿Temutai? ¡Si, se llama Temutai!... o Tao Tai, o Lidong… ¡Hay muchos enemigos!

Los rayos del sol empezaban a hacer su aparición, baje del tejado y fui al bosque despacio, sin prisas. Tendría que buscar respuestas, y ya sabía quien iba a ser el primero en preguntarle.

Cambie de rumbo, sabía que no iba a pegar ojo sin hacerle un par de preguntas a Zhao.

Llegue a la cárcel, camine por el pasillo de las celdas, me fije en una en particular, Hao se había despertado y me miraba con sus ojitos brillantes. Llegué a la última celda, el zorro todavía no se había despertado, empecé a tocar las rejas sonoramente, haciendo que los presos que dormían alrededor se cayeran de bruces de la cama.

-¡Zhao! ¡Despierta! –grité, el zorro me miró furioso.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! –pregunto alzando la voz.

-Tengo unas preguntas para ti. –respondí bajando la voz.

-Si preguntas que por qué ataque al panda, pues no fue porque yo quisiera, me pagaron para hacerlo. –dijo.

-No he venido por eso… pero ¿quién te pago por atacar al panda? ¡¿No ves que tenía un bebé en brazos?! –pregunte.

-Me dijeron que lo atacará cuando tuviese a un bebé en brazos, así no se podría defender con tanta facilidad. –respondió.

-¿Quién te pago? –volví a preguntar.

-No puedo decirlo. Me mataría.

-¿Cómo es? –pregunte.

-Solo te diré que quiere sacar a ese panda de su camino, dice que le está robando algo. –respondió.

-¿El panda le está robando algo? ¿Qué cosa?

-No me lo quiso decir.

-¿Dónde estuviste el día 22 de este mes entre las ocho y las diez de la noche? –pregunte.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo responde.

-Estuve en un bar, el bar de Tao. –respondió.

-¿Hay alguien que confirme tu coartada? –pregunte con la mirada neutra.

-Si, el dueño del bar, Tao.

Salí de la prisión y corrí al bosque, llegue hasta la casa de Víbora y entre por la ventana del baño. Me cambie de ropa y guarde bien la caja con la ropa de la Reina Nocturna. Atravesé el pasillo y abrí la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Grulla y Víbora, Po no estaba allí. Xue estaba en la cuna, jugando con sus manitas.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunte sonriendo.

Baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, me encontré a Po haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto sin mirarme.

-¿Acaso tengo que decirte dónde estoy? No eres mi padre. –respondí haciéndome la fría.

-Estaba preocupado. –confeso. ¡¿Preocupado?! ¿Por mi? Awww… que tierno… ¡Céntrate Tigresa!

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? –pregunte.

-¡¿Dije preocupado?!... ¡N-no!... y-yo quería decir… emm… mejor déjalo. –respondió nervioso. –Me costo mucho hacer que Xue se durmiera anoche. Así que la lleve al festival, fui a preguntarte si querías ir, pero no te encontré.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –pregunte.

-Pues fui al festival, y un zorro me atacó, pero vino la Reina Nocturna y me ayudo. –contesto pensativo.

-¿Y después? –volví a preguntar, sabiendo lo que iba a contestar.

-¿Tienes alguna hermana? –vale, esa pregunta no la esperaba.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte extrañada.

-Pues la Reina Nocturna me recordó a ti. –me puse nerviosa.

-¿Po-por qué lo dices? –murmure.

-Tus ojos… se parecen a los de ella. –respondió mirándome por primera vez.

Xue empezó a balbucear, para mi suerte.

-Creo que tiene hambre. –dijo Po, poniendo los platos en la mesa. Coloque a la pequeña tigresa en su trona y comencé a darle de comer. Desayunamos en un incomodo silencio, interrumpidos por algunos bostezos de mi parte y los sonidos de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos. Po termino de comer y se fue al salón. Me quede con Xue en la cocina, ya había terminado de comer. Recogí los platos y empecé a lavarlos, Xue empezó a balbucear, pensé en Hao, yo lo iba a ayudar, me lo había prometido a mi misma.

Termine de lavar los platos y cogí a Xue. Salí al salón y vi a Po viendo las fotos del baúl que yo había sacado.

-Los extraño. –dijo.

-Yo también. –respondí yo. –pero creo que no fue un accidente lo que los mato.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Víbora dijo que había sido un accidente. –dijo él.

-Es una…corazonada. –dije. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. –respondió.

-¿Qué dirías si adoptara a otro niño? –pregunte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he encontrado a un niño que necesita ayuda. Y tiene algo que ver con ella. –respondí señalando con la cabeza a Xue.

-Bueno, me parece bien. Adóptalo si quieres. –respondió mirando de nuevo al baúl. Yo estaba feliz, tanto que no me di cuenta de cuando me había levantado y lo había abrazado.

-Emm… yo l-lo siento. –Dije separándome bruscamente. Sentí como me ardían las mejillas, vi a Po por un segundo, él también estaba sonrojado.

-No… no pasa nada. –respondió él.

-Y-yo me voy… enseguida vuelvo. –dije saliendo con Xue en brazos.

Llegue en un momento a la cárcel. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré a mis espaldas.

-Buenos días. –salude.

**Bueno gente, aquí se queda el capítulo. Perdonen por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Tigresa se volvió inspectora! xD Que va, estoy viendo demasiado Castle últimamente… bueno pues ahora a responder comentarios!**

**Leonard kenway****: hola! Se que Po es asi, se que se puede defender el solito, pero si hubiese puesto que él se defendio ¿cuando hubiese visto a la Reina Nocturna? Si no la hubiese visto, no pasaria algo que tengo en mente, espero que no te moleste que lo deje asi. Mas adelante sabras porque lo puse asi ****, espero que tengas paciencia, saludos!**

**AngieMorJim****: me has pillado! ¿Quien te lo conto? ¿Syaoran? Es que yo lo mato! xD ok no, si, me inspire en el extraño de media noche para la Reina Nocturna… ¡Me diste una idea! Jejejej me alegra que te haya gustado ;)**

**TheWhiteEyebrows98****: me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :3, saludos.**

**AlienHeart1915****: si, vibora aparecio pero solo en la mente de Tigresa, imaginate la cara que puso Tai Lung cuando vio a Tigresa hablar sola, como diciendo: ¿Y está quien la drogo? O.o xD , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, bye!**

**Bueno, pues eso es todo amigos! No se olviden de dejar comentarios! Cada vez que no dejan comentarios un unicornio deja de drogarse xD ok no!, **

**PoYTigresa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks…**

**Capítulo 8.**

Llegue en un momento a la cárcel. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré a mis espaldas.

-Buenos días. –salude.

-Buenos días. –saludo Hu. - ¿Qué necesita?

-Vengo a ver a alguien. –dije.

…

El tigre estaba acurrucado en la cama, cómo se notaba que ya estaba llegando el invierno. Le coloque bien la manta rosa que protegía del frío a la pequeña Xue. Hao dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba.

-¡Xi…! digo… ¡Tigresa! –Hao se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta de la celda. -¡Has venido!

-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti. –abrí la puerta y la cerré a mis espaldas.

-¿Ella es tu hija? –pregunto inocentemente el joven tigre.

-Si, ¿la reconoces? – deje que Hao contemplase a Xue. Vi como el pequeño tigre abría sus ojos como dos platos dorados, mientras eran rodeados por lágrimas, Hao oculto su cara en la manta rosa de Xue, escuche sus sollozos. Me puse de rodillas y lo abrace, el pequeño aparto su cara de la manta y la escondió en mi cuello. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, si iba a adoptarle él tendría que saber que yo estaba ahí para apoyarle en todo, quería ser su hombro donde pudiera desahogarse, él había pasado por muchos problemas, al igual que Xue, yo los trataría cómo me trato a mi Shifu, igual de bien que me trato él. Odiaba ver a un niño sufrir, y más si ese niño había pasado por algo tan cruel como perder a sus padres.

Entendía su dolor, bueno más o menos, yo también había pasado por lo que él había pasado. Empecé a recordar mi infancia en el orfanato se Bao Gu, las frías noches de invierno en la celda que se suponía que era mi cuarto, los niños y los no tan niños llamándome monstruo, las piedras y palos que se dirigían hacia mi, dejando moratones en mi piel, el dolor de no saber nada sobre tus padres. Recordé cómo mi vida cambio drásticamente con la llegada de Shifu, su entrenamiento para controlar mi fuerza, el día que me adoptó, las noches de tormenta cuando él iba a mi cuarto y se sentaba en el borde de la cama haciéndome compañía, cómo reía por las bromas que Tai Lung y yo hacíamos, cómo me abrazaba cuando estaba triste, recordé cómo se puso cuando se enteró que Syaoran y yo empezamos a ser algo más que amigos, no le quitaba el ojo de encima, recordé cuando Syaoran no volvió, Shifu había ido a mi habitación a hacerme compañía, se quedaba hasta que yo me dormía. En resumen, Shifu fue una de las personas que me ayudo a salir adelante, que me ayudo a no caer, a hacerme más fuerte, a poder olvidar lo que me hacia daño.

-Ey… ¿Estas mejor? –pregunte mirando a Hao.

-S-Si, solo… me emocione. –murmuro levantando la cabeza, gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, las limpie con el dorso de mis manos.

-¿Vienes? –pregunte mientras abría la puerta de la celda.

-No puedo, si salgo Hu me volverá a pegar. –dijo con miedo en su voz.

-Hu no te volverá a pegar, te lo prometo. –dije sonriéndole.

Hao salió lentamente, me cogió de la mano. A cada paso que dábamos pude sentir el miedo que el niño sentía. Llegamos hasta el escritorio de Hu, el elefante me miro interrogante.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar? –pregunte. El policía miró unos papeles escritos, me señalo algunas partes del papel las cuales estaban vacías. Firme en esos espacios y se los entregué a Hu. Después de terminar con todo el papeleo salimos de esa fría cárcel.

-Ahora ya es oficial, eres mi hijo. –dije sonriendo, Hao me miró, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Me puse de rodillas y lo volví a abrazar. Hao empezó a llorar de nuevo, lo cogí con el brazo que tenia libre y volvimos a casa.

Pero cuando llegue Hao se había dormido, esperaba que Po estuviese en casa. Empecé a tocar la puerta con el pie. Escuche pasos venir rápidamente, el picaporte de al puerta se movió bruscamente y vi a Po con mala cara.

-¡¿pero que ra…?!... ¿Tigresa?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién creías que era? –pregunte entrando.

-¿Tigresa, ese no es el niño que robaba la panadería? –pregunto mirando a Hao. M di la vuelta bruscamente.

-¡¿Y qué?!... ¡Robaba por algo!... –casi grité, no sabían cómo me molestaba que lo llamasen ladrón y no supieran toda la historia. -Si, robaba, pero era porque no tenía nada que darle a su hermana.

-¿Qué hermana? –pregunto confuso.

-Ella, Xue es su hermana. –dije.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto el panda confuso.

No dije nada más, solo me fui a la habitación y deje a Xue en su cuna, deje a Hao en la habitación de los invitados y me quede ahí sentada. Pensando, en todo y en nada a la vez.

···

Caminábamos, ambos de la mano. Las hojas de los árboles empezaron a moverse, la brisa que había era fresca, pero no demasiado fría. Él paso su brazo por mis hombros acercándome más a él, pero sin soltarnos de la mano. Caminábamos, sin rumbo alguno, las hojas que estaban en el suelo empezaron a danzar en el aire con la brisa que se había levantado. El bosque estaba en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de nuestras pisadas y los árboles, los cuales también danzaban con la fresca brisa.

Me apegue más a él y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, blanco cómo la nieve. Empezó a hacer más frío.

-Deberíamos volver. –dijo él.

No respondí, solo seguí caminando, él no dijo nada y siguió caminando conmigo. Llegamos hasta el centro del bosque, allí había un árbol notablemente más grande que los demás, su tronco era muy grueso.

Ese era nuestro árbol, pase la mano por el rugoso tronco del árbol. Vi unos nombres tallados en la madera, nuestros nombres. Él paso su mano por encima de ellos y sonrió, saco una daga de no sé donde y talló un corazón rodeando nuestros nombres, yo también sonreí.

Me miró todavía sonriendo, hice lo mismo. Ambos nos sentamos al pie del árbol, él me paso su brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la frente. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que…

-¡Papá, mamá! –varias voces gritaron a coro. Nos levantamos lentamente, ya se había acabado la tranquilidad.

Tres tigres blancos aparecieron delante de nosotros. Un chico y dos chicas. El tigre mayor tenía catorce años, sus ojos eran dorados, llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones negros y unas muñequeras de metal; la segunda en la fila era una tigresa de nueve años, sus ojos eran azules cómo el zafiro, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con flores bordadas en hilo azul; le tercera también era una tigresa, era diferente a sus hermanos mayores, tenía ocho años y los ojos verde esmeralda, a diferencia de sus hermanos ella tenia las orejas negras y dos finos círculos negros rodeaban sus ojos, vestía un qipao rosa con unas mariposas bordadas en hilo color púrpura. Un pequeño panda venia de la mano de la pequeña tigresa, tenía cinco años y sus ojos eran ámbar, vestía un pantaloncito verde.

-Hao, ¿qué paso? –pregunté.

-Que cuando llegamos de clase no os vimos. –dijo el mayor, Hao.

-Y nos preocupamos. –añadió la segunda tigresa, Xue.

-Y yo no encontraba al señor Wan. –dijo la tercera tigresa, Lin.

···

**PoYTigresa.**


End file.
